


Dark Red Roses

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly, Goddess of Spring, is wooed by Sebastian, Lord of the Underworld.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Molly, Goddess of Spring and Rebirth, looked over the vast green lawn of the London park at the mortals enjoying themselves in various ways. Seeing people happy always made her happy, something some of her fellow gods and goddesses never understood. She was about to leave for yet another boring dinner party on Olympus when something caught her eye.

It was a rosebush with roses so dark red they almost looked black and so strongly scented that she could smell them from yards away. Despite knowing what they were and who they were from, Molly couldn’t help moving closer to them, drawn to the flowers like a magnet.

When she was within arm’s reach of the bush, she stopped then said loudly and calmly, “I know you’re here, Sebastian. Show yourself.”

There was a dark chuckle behind her. Steeling herself, she turned to the sound. The Lord of the Underworld was leaning against a yew tree, smirking. He wore a black sport coat over a white button-down shirt with the first two buttons undone, and tight, faded blue jeans. His face sported a day’s growth of ginger whiskers, matching the short, straight hair on his head. His ice blue gaze was penetrating, but it was the amusement in them that kept her from looking away.

“How did you know?” he murmured.

“That rosebush wasn’t there a moment ago, and who else would try to woo me with near-black roses?” _Who else would try to woo me at all? Sherlock and James gave up millennia ago._ The virgin goddess had pledged to stay pure when she was still a child. Gods and mortal men alike tried to break her of that vow but none of them could dissuade her and all eventually stopped trying.

All except for Sebastian. He chuckled. “Next time, I’ll be subtler.” He approached her slowly, giving her plenty of time to run away, as always, but Molly for once stood her ground. “Or … you could pick one of them and I’ll take you home with me.” He smirked. “You could even pretend to put up a fight, if you’re worried about your reputation.”

She glared at him. “What makes you think I would willingly go anywhere, let alone the Underworld, with you?” she spat.

He stopped right in front of her and held up his hands, smiling. “Easy, kitten. I can see in your eyes that you’re attracted to me. And I know you want to get out from under your mother’s thumb.” He leaned to murmur in her ear, “You long for a little danger. Safe, comfortable danger, but still danger.”

 _He’s right, damn him, but I’m not about to give in._ She took a step back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You’ve been chasing me since I came of age. What makes you think I’ll change my mind now?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at the happy couples on Olympus and on Earth. You want what they have but you’re stuck with a vow you made before you were old enough to know what you really wanted.”

Molly raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

He smiled knowingly. “Sex. Children. Love.”

“And you think you can give me all of those, do you?”

Sebastian plucked one of the roses from the bush then held it out to her. “You’ve had my heart from the beginning, Molly.  There’s a sweetness and an innocence to you that no one else has.” He grinned naughtily. “As for the other two, you can have my body as often as you like, and children will follow.”

She laughed nervously. _This is getting too personal._ A voice in her head that sounded like Irene, Goddess of Love, murmured, _He’s right, you know he is._ Molly ignored her. “I believe this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had.”

“I’m offering you everything, Molly.” He was completely serious now. “Everything I have, everything I am. You’d be the Queen of the Underworld, richer than any of those bitches on Olympus.”

“Oh, yes, it’s my dream to spend my life in the cold and dark,” she muttered sarcastically. “Think, Sebastian – I’m the Goddess of Spring. I’m like the plants I love so – I need light and warmth and fresh air.”

Sebastian thought for a moment. “Orchids. Orchids grow underground.”

“Yes, but eventually they do come into the light.”

“What about winter? Nothing grows then.”

“I don’t want to be married for only three months of the year.”

He grinned. “But you do want to be married.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You can come back to the realm of the living whenever you want. The world won’t miss you. Your mother won’t even get a chance to miss you. I’d miss you but being without you for however many hours of the day would be nothing compared to the torture of never being with you at all.” His loneliness, something he usually kept well-hidden, showed clearly on his face.

Molly felt her heart go out to him. _He loves me. He’ll be a good husband to me, I know it. I might even come to love him in time._ Taking a deep breath, she reached out and took the rose he still held out to her. “Don’t make me regret this, Sebastian.”

“I swear it on the Styx.” He softly kissed her forehead then took the rose and placed it in her hair before offering her his arm. “C’mon, there’s a coffee shop nearby.” He grinned. “We can decide how we’ll break this to your mother.”

Molly giggled as she took his arm. “I’m never going to be bored again, am I?”

“Never, kitten.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb shows Molly her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I thought this was a one-shot, I was wrong. :) I'm thinking one more chapter after this, maybe two.

As soon as they were settled in a booth with their coffees (caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream for her, Americano for him), Molly smiled shyly at her fiancé. “They’re never going to believe this, you know.”

Sebastian chuckled. “People believe what they want to believe. The other deities think I’m a dull homebody and that you’re your mother’s daughter.”

She stared at him. “How can anyone think you’re dull? You’re … you’re like a thundercloud in the distance.”

He smirked. “Are you saying that if I get too close, you’ll get wet?”

Molly choked on her coffee, her cheeks burning. “I … um … maybe?” she squeaked after she stopped coughing.

Sebastian grinned knowingly.

* * *

Hours later, Molly numbly walked out of the Olympian palace, only vaguely aware of Sebastian silently holding her hand. Her mother had forbidden her to marry anyone and had even gone so far as to slap Sebastian’s face for daring to woo her precious daughter.

Molly’s foot caught on an uneven paving stone and she started to fall but his strong arms caught her. She buried her face in his broad chest and started to cry into his shirt. Sebastian held her close, one hand lightly stroking her hair.

“Forget about that bitch, Molly,” he murmured. “You’re three thousand years old, you don’t need her permission to marry.”

“I … I thought she wanted me to be happy.”

“She would if she actually gave a damn about you.” He placed a finger under her chin and raised it until their eyes met. “Forget her and everyone else who doesn’t deserve you. Let me take you home.”

She nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side then they vanished and reappeared in a cavernous (literally, she saw bats hanging upside-down from the ceiling) throne room. On a semi-circular slate dais, there was a throne carved from obsidian inlaid with more types of gems than Molly could name. Beside it was a throne of the same size carved from pure white marble.

Sebastian smiled nervously down at her, his arm still around her shoulders. “Do you like your throne? It’s not done, of course. I’ll leave the finishing details up to you.”

She smiled up at him happily. “I love it already, thank you.” She stood on her tiptoes to softly kiss his cheek.

He grinned at her, relaxing. “You’re welcome.” He softly kissed her forehead. “I’ll show you where you’re staying until the wedding.”

“I’m not staying with you?” she asked, surprised.

“Anthea would kill me, you know that, and I really want to stay on the Goddess of Marriage’s good side.” He removed his arm from her shoulders then took her hand. “And even more than that, you deserve a fiancé who respects you. I don’t expect you to suddenly be ready for sex after three thousand years of celibacy.”

“Sebastian … thank you.”

He softly kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome, kitten.”

He led her to the guestrooms, down the hall from the throne room. The room he gave her was large, airy, and somehow full of sunlight streaming from the windows and French doors, which showed a meadow full of wildflowers.

Enchanted, Molly took a step towards the doors then turned to him, utterly confused. “How-”

Sebastian grinned proudly. “It’s a little complicated, but the back of the room is a topside portal. I’ve owned that patch of English countryside out there for over a century, waiting to give it to you. You won’t lose your connection to the earth while you’re down here.” His grin faded and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “You’re … um … you’re welcome to make this your bedroom after the wedding.”

“Why would I want to do that?” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He raised an eyebrow, his arms still wrapping around her. “Because I’m not like you and I know you wouldn’t be comfortable sharing a bed with me every night and-”

She cut him off with a soft kiss. “I don’t need that much of my own space. This will be my sitting room; my bedroom will be the one I share with my husband.”

The smile that spread across his face was like the sunrise.


End file.
